Just a Whim
by x-REDsin
Summary: Fill number two for the SR bingo card! Derek and Spencer make plans, but never finish them. Not until Spencer makes a move that stirs something inside them


Fill number two for the Spencer Reid bingo card! It took forever to write this- BDSM fics make me giggle. And they make me giggle more when I write them, apparently. I've never wrote a BDSM fic before...Pardon any awkwardness! Anyway! ENJOY~

It was more on a whim than anything. Spencer and Derek had discussed the possibility of experimenting with these sort of things before, but one or the other always backed out. The first time Derek backed out, afraid he would hurt his lover. The second time Spencer backed out, afraid marks would show and he really did not want to spout off facts of bug bites to explain the colored spots his lover so kindly left behind. Both men were positive Rossi had figured out they were so not bug bites.

The third time they tried, both backed out, afraid the other was going to back out first. Point being, three months since the discussion had come up, nothing had happened.

It had changed this time, it wasn't planned.

It started when Spencer had gotten the urge to bite down on the darker male's shoulder just before Derek could finish inside his lover. Derek had come to a screeching halt in his movements.

Spencer never used his mouth during sex. Ever.

He had always claimed it was because the amount of bacteria on the human body, especially during sexual encounters, was disgusting. Kissing was about the only thing Spencer Reid ever did with his mouth on another human being, leaving Derek to mourn that fact lightly as he thought about how Reid moved his oh so perfect lips on lollipops Garcia gave him, or the back of pens while he was doing paperwork.

It was honestly torture.

Derek looked down at Spencer, who had now settled back onto his pillow. His chest was heaving, his panting hot and loud. "Spencer?" Derek gasped out.

Spencer had this look in his eyes that Derek had never seen before. It was almost...Primal. "Spencer, you okay baby?" Derek asked once more. The other man's response was made of a lip biting kiss and his long, boney fingers traveling down Derek's back, his nails leaving marks.

Derek knew it was wrong, and probably even a little sick, to be getting turned even more by this new rough act Spencer was so kindly presenting for him.

A noise escaped the doctor, a noise even he didn't know he could make and it stirred something inside the other agent. "I-I didn't-" Spencer tried to fight the urge to flip them over and bite again. He must have drank too much at dinner or something, he was never this...Aggressive.

"I like it, Pretty boy." Spencer looked up at Derek, who looked pretty sincere for a man who just denied himself orgasm.

Spencer swallowed hard and Derek leaned down, his dark lips on the skinny geek's ear. "Do it again." It was almost demanding, Spencer noted. The younger male made an almost whimpering noise. "Yes sir."

Derek liked the sound of that, and it made a part of him tremble in anticipation. Spencer leaned up and bit his neck, a deep growl emitting from Derek as he grinned. "Say, Pretty boy, why don't we change this up a bit?" Spencer looked at Derek, his eyes wanting and needy, but something else was there, something more...animal.

~  
>Derek groaned as his lover walked out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later. Spencer looked even more pale and boney in his black leather corset and matching knee high heels. He wasn't really any good in them, they both knew that very well, but if they were going to go through with everything he wanted to look the part.<p>

The genius blushed lightly as he felt a little ridiculous to be dressed in such a way while Derek only had to wear his leather jacket. Of course, Spencer noted, he left the leather shorts they had bought because getting those over his already impressive erection would have been not only pointless, but hard to do and probably painful considering.

"Damn, pretty boy." Derek grinned as he looked over the man once more. Spencer ignored Derek's gaze and looked around the now candlelit room. The was a pair of handcuffs on the bed and a riding crop on the bed by Derek. His back twitched at the site. "Derek," Spencer began. "I mean, sir, what are you going to do?" Derek hummed. "What do you mean?"

Spencer stepped forward carefully, he really did not want to ruin the moment by tripping in these shoes. How the girls did it he never knew, but they certainly got his respect for it.

"To me, sir?" Spencer said quietly, his hair falling into his face. "I didn't mean to surprise you earlier, sir..." Derek pat his lap, a motion that Spencer knew well.

The genius sat himself on the darker man's thighs, his hands on Derek's broad shoulders. "You know how I feel about that Spence'." A shiver ran down the younger man's back. Every time Derek called him that it sent shivers all through his skinny body, Derek knew it, and he often did it to tease the kid at work. "D-Derek- sir, please..." Spencer couldn't help but move against Derek's well built body.

Derek cocked his brow at this.

His fingers found the riding crop and he ran it down the curved torso of the other male. "Are you pleasuring yourself without my permission?" The man cooed. Spencer mentally noted how good that felt, the cool leather running down his hot skin. He also noted how Derek got into character so quickly, and so well, it almost frightened him. Maybe he had done this sort of play before?

A light cracking noise filled the air in the room and Spencer's grip on the man's shoulder tightened as his back stung with the aftermath of the whip. "Derek!" He screeched. Knowing it was coming was one thing, but not knowing...It sent a whole knew set of feeling through Spencer. It was bad but so good at the same time and he moved his hips against Derek's stomach once more.

Crack!

Another high pitched whine came from Spencer's trembling lips.

The geek continued to rut against Derek for the sheer purpose of getting the stinging sensation over and over. Later, he would think he had a problem.

A moment later, Derek came to a halt and looked down at his abdomen as he felt Spencer shudder, his pearly seed coming out in quick strings onto his taut stomach. "That didn't take much, pretty boy." Spencer replied with a whimper. "Derek, sir, I'm sorry I-I couldn't stop I-" Derek chuckled, but it wasn't his usual chuckle. It was darker than that, and it sent more shivers down Spencer's back.

"You'll pay for that."


End file.
